


【锤基】Emerald in Jothuheim

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: 约顿海姆小王子Omega基为了联合阿斯加德新王Thor，伪装成约顿海姆上供的贡品，接近Thor，然后被......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 心机帝王Alpha锤 × 黑心贡品Omega基
> 
> 私设严重
> 
> R18
> 
> 黑化预警

以鲜血筑黄金，以黄金筑王城。

阿斯加德的王城遍地黄金，阳光从巍峨塔尖印出光辉，仿佛上天赐予过这片土地两轮太阳。

一轮挂于苍穹，一轮定立王座。

Thor。阿斯加德的君王。

他的权威毋庸置疑，他带领的军队刚刚赢得一场盛大的胜利， 他攻下冰雪之国约顿海姆那片风雪土地，他斩下高大敌军的脑袋，他收下帝国的降书，他带来荣耀，带来光芒，他将是这片辽阔大陆，最尊贵，最伟大的君王。

而此刻这位君王，正高坐于王座，似笑非笑地盯着座下黄金熔铸，玛瑙点缀的巨大牢笼，以及里头颤抖匍匐着的纤细蓝肤怪物。

“我尊贵的陛下。”约顿海姆来的使者立于金笼前，在阿斯加德人眼里猩红眼珠宛如深海里的嗜血怪物，绫罗绸缎遮不住的丑陋蓝肤，右手放在胸口，高大的身体佝偻着，“劳菲陛下让我代他向您问好，并献上我们约顿海姆珍贵的宝物，向您请求两国长久的和平。”

“宝物？就这只蓝色的小怪物？”

立于王座侧边的勇士，鲁莽的Volstagg率先出声，发出粗鲁轻视的嗤笑，“你们约顿海姆已经穷到这个地步了？”

直白的羞辱让蓝肤的使者们露出愤怒的嘶嘶声，肌肤上的深蓝冰凌躁动着，蠢蠢欲动，紧盯着那逶迤黄金阶梯上的王座。

“Well，我的朋友们。”Thor轻松转动着手中足金沉重的帝国权杖，对自己勇士的冒犯表示纵容，剑拔弩张的氛围于他而言仿佛无趣又乏味，还不如好好了解欣赏一下他可爱的贡品。

“一个玩笑而已。不如你们先好好介绍一下——”

他轻描淡写，停顿了片刻，目光落在金笼子里一直匍匐着的“怪物”上。

他暂时这么称呼他。

“你们的珍宝。”

闻言约顿海姆的使者按耐住怒火，猩红的眼珠低下，被羞辱的怒火毫不犹豫地转移到笼子里的东西身上，手上握着的，黑色凝着冰凌的长鞭狠狠甩下，啪一声巨响，笼子里赤裸的蓝色肌肤上炸出一道皮开肉绽的血痕。

被巨痛抽中的“贡品”颤抖着，发出忍耐的闷哼声，低沉的嗓音加上突然绽放开来的如同冰雪青松般浓烈信息素味道，颤抖着举起手，绿色光影一闪，笼子里的人就这样突然变成了白肌黑发的模样。

他颤抖着抬起头，脖颈修长，露出如同翡翠般美丽带着泪水的绿眸子，紧抿着的唇瓣红润柔软，带着颤音开口，“尊敬的陛下……”

他像是被接下来要说的话羞辱到了，哽咽着低下头。

“我是一位Omega，我将为您带来……无上的快乐……”


	2. Chapter 2

约顿海姆常年冰雪笼罩，气候冰寒。寸草难生的不毛之地，养育的子民皆是蓝肤红瞳的高大巨人。

极端的环境，激烈的竞争。这个冰霜国度强壮的Alpha遍地，自然选择下，血腥残暴，骁勇善战。只有浴血死战后脱颖而出的王者Alpha，才能占有那稀有珍贵的可人Omega。

就像荒漠上的残暴兽王才能占有那抹清冽汪泉。

如此珍贵的艳丽娇花，只有最尊贵的帝王才能将之踩在靴下，狠狠践踏。

特别是还带了一半拥有魔法天赋的华纳血统的Omega。

Thor从宫殿大步而出，想着那只美丽动人的Omega此刻正被黄金锁链锁在他床榻之上娇弱低喘的可人模样，心情愉悦。

这位伟大的帝王甚至没有动用他的晚膳。毕竟比起那些司空见惯，腻的发慌的大鱼大肉，那只冰雪般芬芳清冽的小Omega，更为令他食指大动。

他加快了步伐，迫不及待。

甚至摒退了门口伺候的人。

一把推开寝宫大门。

他想象中那只娇弱可怜的小Omega，此刻不仅没有在他床上流着眼泪低喘求饶，反而正裹着他的红披风，椅子上翘着二郎腿，悠闲玩着脖子上的铁链，吃着他桌子上藩国上供的晶甜葡萄。

“Surprise！”

那只Omega姿态放肆，语气愉悦，仿佛刚刚大殿中那只摇尾乞怜的小可怜是别的人。

“我的名字，Loki。”Omega咽下清甜可口的葡萄，对那散发着强大气场的Alpha丝毫没有该有的畏惧，反而露出一双邪肆放纵的翠绿眸子，傲慢十足。

“我来同你，谈一场生意。”

Thor没说话，神色不明地盯着他，不知道是在心中为这只可口小Omega的勇气鼓掌，还是在为他没有按着规矩在床上流泪讨饶而发怒。

君王极具耐心。甚至在自己胆大的猎物旁边的椅子上坐下，压了压下巴，示意他继续说下去。

“我尊贵的陛下。”Loki快把桌上的葡萄吃完了，他可能是第一次吃到这样的美味，甚至还贪婪地吮了吮手指上沾到的甜美汁液，意犹未尽，声音低沉诱惑。

“如您所见，我并不是一位普通的Omega。我来，是想给您奉上我满满的诚意。”他舔干净手指上最后一抹甜意，比王城里的贵族更为骄傲，“只要您同我做这笔交易，我不仅会将约顿海姆的土地与珍宝双手为您份上，还有……”

他漂亮的绿眼睛飞快地闪过一丝恨意。

“那——该死劳菲王的人头。”

Thor目光从他吸吮的湿漉漉的手指落到他布料包裹下若隐若现的苍白肌肤，有些兴味，嗓音低哑，“条件。”

“放了我，并且赐予我一支强大的军队。”

贪心的Omega轻笑，低下他高傲的头颅，提着犯蠢般的提议，“我将成为您最得力的将领，为您取得最光荣的胜利。”

“那若我不答应呢？”Thor摩挲着手指上代表权势与尊位的指戒，释放出威压，昭示他告罄的耐心，目光怜悯地望着这只异想天开的Omega。

Loki笑了，便顺着他庞大威严的气息跪了下来。

他四肢着地，露出诱惑瑰丽的神情，将他柔软的侧脸顺服地贴上这位伟大君王的靴子。

“那我将臣服于您，陛下。”

Loki谦卑地吻上君王的手指，将吻落在那代表威望与权势，冰冷的金属戒指上，一双藏着眼睛的翡翠，野心勃勃，勾魂摄魄。

“然后借您的手，得到我想要的一切。”


	3. Chapter 3

Thor几乎要爱上这个胆大妄为的Omega了。他单手捏起这只Omega轮廓好看的下巴，盯着他。

“小东西，你不该吃那碟葡萄的。”

他没有选择他给出来的任何选项，而是望着绿眼睛Omega被葡萄汁液染的鲜红欲滴的嘴唇，缓慢却强硬地扯下Loki蔽体的披风，露出他光裸白皙的脊背，以及上头一道快要愈合的长长鞭痕。

Omega的脖子上带着澄亮的黄金枷锁，上头镀着奥丁森家族的名讳。精致闪耀的锁链在前边分叉，分成两股，一边一个夹住了脚下尤物两颗艳红的乳头。

再往下是那粉嫩可怜的性器，黄金环紧扣住根部，尚未勃起的茎身大小可观，形状漂亮。

“那葡萄……”Thor叹气，突然暴起，扯住Omega的头发用力向后压去，让这只胆大妄为的Omega痛苦的看清他脸上被挑衅后的磅礴怒意。

以及湛蓝眼底翻滚的情欲。

“本该是你后面的小嘴吃掉的！”

他暴怒着，将上位者愤怒而赐予的痛苦狠狠施加在纤细的Omega身上。

“唔……”Loki吃痛地呻吟出声，尽量后仰缓解头皮的疼痛，他像是害怕了，艰难开口，“陛下……请相信我，我前面的嘴也能为您带来快乐……”

他说着与高傲的外表严重不符的下流话，眨着湿润的绿眼睛，讨好地抚摸上尊贵Alpha的大腿。

在Thor闻言放松下来的力气中，将他的手从吃痛的头发上摘下来，并且热情地含住了他的指尖，将其含到柔软稚嫩的喉咙，然后被呛出更多生理性的泪水。

“陛下，请怜惜。”他好像又变回了那只柔顺可怜的Omega，像蛇一样攀爬在主宰者的大腿边，然后在Alpha兴味的目光中隔着裤裆含住了那早已鼓胀的性器。

黑发Omega像是接受过某种训练，极具技巧，一边难耐地吸吮着那信息素浓烈的部位，双手妖娆地附上了Thor精壮的腰线，缠绕着，抚摸着。

这只诱人的Omega将自己的后背以及往下突起多肉的臀峰赤裸裸地暴露在自己主宰者的目光中，一吞一吐的动作下，暴露出那两瓣股肉下堵着绿玛瑙点缀的黄金肛塞。

他的侍从们真是深得这位帝王的心。

Loki也注意到了这只强壮Alpha的目光，他更加驯服地挺起屁股，让那色情羞耻的部位暴露的更多，深埋在Alpha两腿间的翠绿眸子却寒气四溢，毫无情感。

听着金发Alpha舒服的喘息声，Loki觉得这世间的Alpha都无一例外的愚蠢恶心。

被荷尔蒙主宰大脑的肌肉废物。

他隔着布料吸吮上那敏感的马眼，一只手在Alpha背后摸到椅子上藏着的锋利薄刃。嘴上吸吮的愈发卖力，那薄刃却也逐渐逼近这位不可一世的君王。

“噢，小东西。”Thor却突然一巴掌用力拍在他丰满多汁的臀肉上，在他吃痛本能颤抖的片刻，掐住他的腰将他双腿大开，径直按到了自己的腿上。

他含笑的目光里闪烁着危险的光芒，摆明了清楚他的小动作，一只手覆在他纤细脆弱的后颈上，收紧，“我只给你一次机会，别再试图惹怒我。”

Loki闻言挑了挑眉。

有些惊讶他的敏锐，缓缓将削薄的嘴唇附在他耳边，吐出三个字。

“你休想。”

近在咫尺的利刃直逼命门，Thor反应极快地伸手截断，刚想捏碎这只Omega瘦弱的手腕。下腹一痛，一只不知何时变换出来的匕首已经恶狠狠插在了他腰间。

Loki绿色的眼睛闪过诡谲得意的神色，被Thor吃痛松开，捏着薄刃的手就抵在了强壮Alpha的脖颈动脉上。

“何人派你而来？”

Thor脖颈间命脉被抵住，强压着暴怒，恶狠狠地瞪着他，释放着强大的Alpha威压。

可这能让任何Omega跪下倾倒的信息素却对Loki没有丝毫作用。

绿眼睛Omega的薄刃在他脖子上划出细细的血痕，露出一抹得意：“伟大的Thor王也不过如此，愚蠢傲慢如你，可知道我是劳菲的孩子，是约顿海姆第三顺位继承人……”

他得意的话还没说完，刀刃下刚刚还暴怒不已的Alpha突然露出一抹笑，按下手中的戒指，黄金锁链突然爆发出激烈的电流。

在Loki猝然倒地后不可置信的目光中，Thor轻松拔下腰间的利刃，拍了拍身体还在因电流抽搐的Omega的脸。

“小东西，你还是太嫩了。”他得到想要的答案，露出一抹笑，然后调大了电流开关，在Loki的抽搐的呜咽声中往外走去，对外头的人冷冷吩咐。

“扔进地牢。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk ，半公开暴露，强制标记，道具PLAY预警。
> 
> 接受不了者勿入。

热。蚀骨的热。

黑暗的地牢，脏污的石砖，腥臭的，凝结成块的血渍。

冒犯了君王，任性妄为的Omega赤裸着身体，狼狈地蜷缩在牢室的角落，因为高热，浑身都变成了诱人的粉色。

像一颗熟透的蜜桃。

“Omega！”

“哪来的婊子！”

“嗷！下贱的Omega！”

整个牢狱里关押着的犯人都癫狂了起来，疯狂地顶撞着阻碍他们狠狠干一顿那发情婊子的铁门。

“陛下。”

监牢门口的守卫是几个beta，他们虽然感受不到空气中那诱人的信息素味道，但牢狱中的囚犯们的嘶吼和癫狂也让他们快软了腿。

直到那尊贵强壮的Alpha的到来。

Thor一踏入地牢就闻到了那浓烈勾人的信息素味道。

漂亮的Omega散发着清新如同冰雪青松般的香味，在格格不入脏污的地牢中蜷缩颤抖着，周遭仿佛随时会冲出来强暴他的Alpha囚犯令他恐惧，却因催情剂造成的提前发情，被迫散发出比平时浓烈一百倍的信息素味道。

发情令他卑微下贱。

他的身边其实摆着一根黑色的粗壮假阴茎，这么做的人残忍的意图昭然若揭。

等着他崩溃。

用恶毒下流的手段，撕裂这只美丽的Omega的身体，践踏这只骄傲的Omega的尊严。

可骄傲如Loki怎会轻易屈服？

Thor就在这样浓烈疯狂的氛围中缓步靠近。皮靴踏在石砖上的沉重哒哒声，让本就狼狈的Loki抖得更加厉害。

“真是倔犟的小东西。”Thor瞧着被Loki扔到角落的巨大黑柱体，为期待中的，这只骄傲的Omega低贱疯狂地操弄自己的画面没出现而遗憾。

不过没关系。

他捡起这根婴儿手臂粗壮的狰狞物体，一手捞起没有丝毫力气挣扎的Omega腰，在他因为高热肌肤被触碰而产生的糜乱呻吟中，将黑色的假阴茎抵在了他泥泞湿漉的穴口。

冰凉的黑色蘑菇头刚触碰的片刻，那发情中的粉嫩穴口就迫不及待的吸吮了上来，吐出又一大波的透明粘液。

“真是贪心的小嘴，可惜你的主人不怎么怜惜你。”Thor低笑着，直接一把将这粗长的东西用力推进了这只可怜Omega的娇嫩肠道，让他因为扩张和满足而呻吟。

胀痛让Loki喘的更厉害了，高热的身体却不由自主地迎合的更多，修长的脖颈上，限制魔法颈环上的宝石闪烁着，昭示着这只Omega有多拼命地想用魔法反击，却毫无办法。

“You fucking bastard……”发情中的Omega发出断断续续的咒骂声，恨透了这个一管催情剂让他提前变得像婊子一样的暴君。

“No，witch。”Thor否认，缓慢地，残忍地抽送着手中狰狞的刑具，手下白色的肌肤和黑色的巨棒组合的鲜明对比，让他热血翻滚。

残暴的君王说着独属于主宰者的“甜言蜜语”。

“I'm your savior，your master。”

他声音低哑磁性，手上极富技巧地抽送着，看着手下高热的身躯因为情欲的疏解而喘息，呻吟，甚至在黑色的巨物离开时抬高屁股恋恋不舍，推进去时迫不及待的迎合上去。

“小婊子。”Thor笑着，一巴掌拍在他多肉浑圆的臀瓣上，释放出强硬的Alpha气息，遮掩住空气中愈发浓烈的冰雪气息，向牢狱中所有低贱的Alpha们宣告这只Omega的主权。

“你想让这牢狱中所有的犯人都冲过来操你吗？”

Loki呜咽着，因为恶毒的Alpha这句话带来的想象而颤抖，头埋的更低，后穴却下贱地吐露出更多的黏液。

Thor满意地笑了出来，就着分泌的粘稠汁液用力抽插了几十下，深深浅浅，在手下的Omega濒临高潮，急促的呼吸声中突然抽了出来。

“啊……”

被完全操成深红的穴口发出“啵”的一声，伴随着主人的绝望，恋恋不舍的收缩着，抽动着，吐露出一波又一波的汁液。

“你知道该怎么选择。”心思深沉恶劣Alpha将湿答答的按摩棒扔在Loki手边，拍了拍他丰润苍白的臀瓣，命令，“自己操。”

濒临高潮却被突然打断的Omega挣扎着，湿漉漉的绿眼睛里全是耻辱和恨意。

这只恶毒的Alpha。

理智被情欲撕扯，尝过上瘾毒药的滋味，怎么可能还倔强坚持？

他流下羞耻的泪水，在Thor势在必得的灼热目光中摸到那根按摩棒，极慢的，颤抖着，愤怒着，绝望着，自暴自弃地，将黑色的巨物狠狠捅进了自己身体。

“唔！”他太过于急躁，柔嫩的肠壁被狠狠撞痛，猛烈翻搅，发出胀痛的呜咽。可他顾不了这么多，几乎在身体刚适应的片刻，就本能地抓住那狰狞巨物的根部，狠狠在自己贪婪的后穴里抽插了起来。

“啊……啊……”他毫无章法地乱撞着，因为胀痛和满足发出呻吟。

紧窒的肠壁翻搅，纷涌吸吮着粗壮的异物。可刚开始的快感过后，激烈的抽插反而没有丝毫缓解，只是让贪婪的情欲变得更加旺盛。

他固执难耐地捣弄着，不愿再开口寻求更多的侮辱。情欲在脑海中嘶嘶炸开，可就是寻不到那恶毒的Alpha带给他的快感。

只有愈加强烈的欲望，和久不得满足，濒临崩溃的身体。

不过苍白纤细的骄傲Omega狠狠操弄自己的下流场面已经让Thor的征服欲得到极大的满足。

他释放出更强大的Alpha信息素，去缓解这只可怜的Omega的高热，怕他被自己粗鲁莽撞的操弄给玩坏了。

“求我。”

而且他的忍耐也快到极限，拿靴子踢了踢Omega的屁股，残忍的命令。

“唔……”Omega的理智已然濒临崩溃，可就是不愿妥协。

他粗暴的玩弄自己，粉嫩的穴口变得红肿绯红，痛意挣脱快慰迸发，无论如何都得不到满足。

“求我。”

Thor势在必得。

漂亮的Omega睁着翡翠般溢满泪水的眼睛，在Alpha变得更加霸道的信息素里，头昏脑胀，终于被迫驯服。

“求你……”他眼尾通红，流下耻辱的泪水，将自己的屁股抬得更高，像献祭一般扳开了自己肿痛着，还插着黑色巨物的臀肉，哽咽求饶，“求你……操我……”

“叫我陛下。”

“陛下……”Loki耻辱地呜咽着，“求您……操我……”

他话音一落，忍耐已久的强壮的Alpha终于一巴掌重重拍在他粉色的股肉上，将那无暇丰满的地儿拍的通红肿胀。

他在可怜Omega的痛苦呜咽中，抓住他通红的股瓣，将那狰狞的黑色巨物恶狠狠地抽了出来，然后在他绝望的叫声中，将自己更加粗大的肉茎，粗暴地撞了进去！

“啊！”Omega发出崩溃的叫声，颤抖着身子，身子才刚被劈开填满，前端就因为满足和剧痛猛烈地射了出来！

包裹住肉茎的紧窒肠肉因为猛烈突然的高潮剧烈收缩，紧的Thor发出一声吃痛的怒吼，用力掰开这丰润红肿的肉团，狠戾地冲撞了起来。

肉体发出啪啪的热情的碰撞声，将穴口吐出的黏液撞成白沫，湿答答的悉索声，美丽的Omega崩溃的哭声，让地牢其他的囚犯变得更加疯狂。

“婊子！”

“贱人！”

下流的话从四面八方传到Loki的耳朵里，他的指甲拼命地抠进满是污垢的地砖，因为这半公开的低贱场合剧烈挣扎。暴力的性爱让他癫狂，后穴的麻痒胀痛仿若一根根利箭，狠狠射入他的大脑。

可强壮的Alpha只用一只手臂就能轻松制服他，甚至因为他的反抗而兴奋，愤怒。

“痛……”

可怜的Omega挣扎，翻搅，他仰起高傲的脖子，为自己的失身而痛哭。巨大的快感犹如海浪般伴随着痛苦席卷他高热的身躯。

“求你……”他脆弱的宛如海中的浮萍，祈求着主宰者的垂怜，“呜……痛……求你……慢点……”

“痛？”Thor闻言揪住他的头发，目光狠戾，在四周疯狂的Alpha的下流咒骂中，发出更轻蔑的嘲讽，“小婊子，你以为我是在帮助你吗？”

他又急又快地抽送着，每次尽根拔出，又尽根没入。

“小婊子，我在操你！你这个下贱的倔强小东西！”他狠狠地揉搓着他凸起坚硬的深红乳粒，侮辱着他骄傲的人格。

“你就该被这样按在这些肮脏污秽的地方，被下贱粗鲁的囚犯们狠狠操弄！”

“呜……”骄傲如Loki，此刻心中恨不得一刀一刀剐下身上凌辱着他的Alpha的肉，可肉体却因为这些低贱下流的侮辱之词，变得更加热烈紧缩。

泥泞不堪。

他咬紧牙关，誓死也不愿再为这只粗暴的Alpha发出任何可耻的呻吟，可突然被顶到的生殖腔入口让他猛然睁大眼睛，剧烈地挣扎了起来。

“不要！你不可以！啊！”

生殖腔被蛮力冲撞，刺痛和快慰一起袭来。Thor紧紧地勒着他的腰身，像是要把那根粗壮的肉棒顶进他的胃袋。

“没有什么不可以的。”强壮的Alpha露出恶劣狠戾的笑容，又狠狠地顶撞了几下，“我会标记你，用我的精液灌满你，让你日后只能为我快乐，为我高潮！”

话落他就蛮横地撞开那紧缩的入口，挺进那紧窒的腔道，然后在Loki剧烈的颤抖和猛烈的高潮中，宣布了他日后低贱的地位。

“你这个被国家抛弃的可怜小王子，日后，将是我床榻上最低贱的禁脔！”


	5. 完结

灿金的阳光从群山后升起，洒在黄金城阿斯加德上空。从王城寻常富贵的屋舍到恢宏大气的帝王寝宫，没有丝毫偏颇。

当那些阳光透过宝石窗映入君王的寝殿，好奇地寻找着这位声名远扬的伟大君王的私下行迹，却只能听到从赤红描金的床幔中传来的暧昧喘息与呻吟。

一只纤细白皙的手被另一只强壮的大手抵扣着，时不时探出厚重的床幔，带出几声令人目红耳赤的交合水声，以及被极具攻击性的霸道气息覆盖，掌控的清新冰雪之气。

太阳瞧够了，羞红脸躲入云层，高高挂起。

宫殿内漫长的交合才算结束。

赤裸着身子的健壮Alpha从帐幔中走出，完美的如同神袛的身形让一旁的华美珠宝都黯然失色。

听到动静的侍者们鱼贯而入，捧着净水和柔软的绸布为尽兴的君王擦拭身体。

没有人敢抬头直视这位君王，特别是那健壮臂膀上……带血的牙印和繁多的抓痕。

“待我去议事厅，按着惯例锁起来，有什么动静一定要立刻过去通知我。”威严的君王吩咐，明明是残酷的命令，但竟然听出了一丝无奈与柔情。

侍者们诚惶诚恐地应允，为这位伟大的帝王披上厚重威严的朝服后，埋首恭送。

君王离去后，他们相顾一眼，爬起来去掀开赤红透金帐幔。

扑面而来的君王气息以及细微的冰雪之味。

睡着的漂亮Omega安静地趴在层层叠叠的被褥间，身姿如同那打磨细致完美的玉石。遍布全身深深浅浅的吻痕甚至蔓延到了股瓣之间，昭示着帝王的盛宠。

侍者们将事先准备好的黄金锁链扣在他修长脖子的颈环上，又将扣在床头，连接着他纤细手腕的黄金镣铐解下，拷回他的双手。

做完这一切，他们才敢叫醒他。

因为他们见证过，这只看上去纤细瘦弱的Omega，可以轻而易举地用床单勒死一位健壮的Alpha，就因为有个侍者忘记给他拷上手铐。

唤醒声中，疲惫的Omega睁开他那如同翡翠般美丽的绿眼睛，动了动被镣铐锁紧的手，皱起了眉头。

不过他今日还算配合，没有挣扎，乖顺地起身随侍者去了浴池。

倒不是他已被驯服，而是他一刻也不能忍身上脏污的痕迹，特别是那只该死的Alpha留在他后穴里的精液！

浴池的热水让他舒服的直叹气，侍者们撩起水，为他擦拭着，因为今日他异常的配合而轻轻松了一口气。

他们已经很小心了，可还是被Loki听到了。

他将绿色的眼睛落在他们身上，削薄的唇瓣轻启，吐露出最恶毒的言语。

“噢，你们这群下贱的蝼蚁。”他漂亮的绿眼睛闪烁着残忍的光，“你们真是可怜。奴性若是只弯折了你们的膝盖也就算了，可它还塞满了你们的大脑。蠢货们，你们为他人奉献一生真是快活啊！愚蠢如你们，天生就该被踩在权贵的靴子底下，弯折了腰还哭着求饶！你们这群卑贱的失败者！”

没人敢回应他的话。只能沉默着，因为他们已经是换下的第三波人了，所有或伤或残的前任们都无一例外的警告。

不要只看见绿翡翠的美丽，也不要听信任何一句银舌头的话。

不过就算这样他们还是没能阻止惨剧的发生，一位年轻的侍者虽然万般小心，却还是让狡猾的Omega寻到机会，用鱼骨，刺瞎了他一只眼睛。

这只Omega还差一点点就逃了出去，如果不是Thor及时赶到，他可能已经策马逃出了城门。

愤怒的Alpha抓住了他，狠狠扼住了他的咽喉，目光危险，“你难道还想滚回地牢去吗？贱东西。”

“您怎么知道，我求之不得。”Loki眼中闪烁着狠毒的光芒，更深地刺激着他，“我宁愿被那群愚蠢的Alpha操到怀孕，也不想被你碰。”

他在地牢的发情期差点掀起一场暴动。

Thor闻言收紧手中的力气，被挑战权威后极为愤怒。

“我随时可以杀死你！”他看着被掐的脸色发青的Omega，恶狠狠地开口。

而Loki却毫不畏惧，绿眼睛中全是讥诮。

他被掐的说话断断续续，“你……有本事……就杀了我……不然……”

他露出刻骨的恨意，“我……一定会……摘下……你的……人头！”

Thor气的双眼发红，双手收紧，甚至能听到他脆弱脖颈发出的咔咔断裂声。

不过他最终还是没能杀掉他。

伟大的君王将这只纤细的Omega扔回床上，然后脱下自己的朝服，连声说了三声好。

“好，好，好。”盛怒之下，他俯身压上这只Omega，没有丝毫润滑，狰狞的巨物直直撞进了他的身体，“我倒要看看，是你先杀了我！还是你先被我操死在这张床上！”

……

若干年后，阿斯加德的王后诞下一对双生子，普天同庆。

可他们不知道的是，君王的得力助手兼好友们——阿斯加德四勇士，茫然地站在饿的哇哇大哭的公主王子摇篮前，面面相觑。

Sif：陛下呢？

Fandral：追逃跑的王后去了。

Volstagg：什么！王后怎么又逃跑了？

Fandral ：大概是夫妻情趣。

Hogun：那公主王子怎么办？

Fandral：……

Fandral：可怜见的！你们到底为什么都要问我啊？？？


End file.
